legendary_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hebigami
"I only bring pain and destruction to all life around me. That cannot be reversed. But that doesn't mean I'm going to quit trying." "I am exactly what HE wanted. I'm everything that the legendary man himself wished to be. I'm the walker of the twilight road to dawn. Born for destruction but used for creation. If there was ever any doubt that anybody can be good then just look at me. I'm HIS last chosen warrior. Here to protect the universe no matter the cost!" Yamata is the main RP Character of Silver Sage. About Yamata is a multi thousand year old demon that was created in Hell. He was born the son of the king and queen of the Hebigami race of demons. The Hebigami were an evil race that only seeked to destroy all they could. They were feared by many and known as one of the most powerful races in existance. Yamata was a part of their legend, where he and a powerful warrior from Heaven would fight and if Yamata won then his race could exist in the mortal realm. Yamata continued to put off this fight however and simply lived in the mortal realm himself. He was destined to wipe out planets and species all over but he never really wanted to. He found a small planet called Earth and so he, and his lover Vennominaga, made their home there and left the rest of their race behind. Yamata eventually found the Lookout and the legendary Lookout Crew. They explained what they were to Yamata and, with his lust to rewrite his race's bad reputation, joined the Crew to defend the universe. Personality Yamata is a very quiet and humble being. He prefers to sit and watch battles then to partake in them. He gives credit where credit is due and will often take mental notes of amazing fighting styles he observes to use himself. He is also very kind and will help out almost anybody even if they are a complete stranger. Appearance Yamata is a gray skinned, red haired humanoid with two snakes that come out each of his shoulders. He often wears a long white robe that can also hide his snakes in public. His more human form has black hair and a large Japanese-styled Gi. Abilities Infection Yamata posesses the ability that all Hebigami do. The power to send a piece of his heart into another being simply by even the slightest touch. Yamata then has full control of that being whenever he sees it useful. He can make the being do whatever Yamata needs to be done an can even, in rare cases, feed the victim to his snakes. 'Blood Manipulation' Yamata can control the blood within a person's body to his will. He can make it stop pumping or even suck it out from the person itself. 'Summoning' Yamata is capable of calling upon ancient beings and bring them forth into the battle and use as his own beast. He can also become one with these summons and increase his power even further.